The present invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new variety of grapevine, Vitis vinifera L. denominated Iniagrape-one. This new cultivar resulted from controlled hybridization between Flame Seedless (♀) and Black Seedless (♂) varieties performed in 1998 at Santiago Chile (latitude 33° 34,32 S, longitude 70° 37,41 S, altitude 631 meters above sea level), corroborated by molecular markers techniques. Plants were produced from maternal parent Flame Seedless using embryo rescue procedures (Emershad and Ramming, Amer. J. Bot. (1984), 71:873-877; Emershad et al., Amer. J. Bot. (1989), 76:397-402; Ramming, HortScience (2008) 43(3):945-946). The original vine was planted in 2000 at La Platina Experiment Research Center in Santiago Chile, and selected in 2004.
‘Iniagrape-one’ is vigorous and produces a strong vine when grafted on Freedom or Harmony rootstocks. Cane or spur pruning may be used because of its high bud fruitfulness along the shoots. In the central area of Chile (Aconcagua Valley 32° 52 S, 70° 38 W)), budbreak occurs around September 22nd, and flowering around November 15th.
This behavior is similar to Autumn Royal cultivar. The clusters are large in size, about 600-800 gr., conical and medium density. The fruit has a good export market potential for having good keeping and shipping quality.
The berries are dark blue, and according with the Colour Chart of The Royal Horticulture Society (R.H.S.) belongs to the Blue Group N° 103A. They are ellipsoid in shape, reaching a diameter of 20-22 mm and about 8 gr per berry when sprayed with gibberellic acid. They normally contain 2 to 3 rudimentary soft seed traces per berry and depending on the location and the season, occasionally present some few berries containing 1 fully developed seed. This behavior is similar to the cultivar Autumn Royal. The clusters are large in size, about 600-800 gr., conical and medium density. The fruit has a good export market potential for having good keeping and shipping quality.
‘Iniagrape-one’ is harvested in the middle of February in the central area of Chile (Aconcagua Valley 32° 52 S, 70° 38 W)), around one week after Black Seedless and Midnight Beauty and 3-4 before Autumn Royal cultivar. ‘Iniagrape-one’ differs from those varieties for its complete uniform dark blue color without the need for any hormonal spray to induce pigmentation. It has a distinct particular good flavor given by its good sugar acidity at harvest time (19-21° brix and 0.9-1% acidity). It also differs from Black Seedless for having better keeping and shipping quality. The new variety has no problem of shattering during harvest or post-harvest due to a difficult separation of the berry pedicel. For the variety Midnight Beauty separation of the berry pedicel has been classified as medium, and in Autumn Royal the union between the rachis and the pedicel is fragile, and berries can be separated from the rachis during harvesting. Unlike Autumn Royal, ‘Iniagrape-one’ has no tendency to crack.